Crossover
A crossover is when a character from one show appears as the same character in another show. This implies that both shows share the same fictional universe, or canon. Many characters from the original Law & Order have crossed over on other shows--both in the Law & Order franchise and in unrelated shows. Main Characters Law & Order *Detective Lennie Briscoe **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***Season 4: "For God and Country" ***Season 6: "Baby, It's You (2)" ***Season 7: "Sideshow (2)" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 1: "...Or Just Look Like One" • "Hysteria" • "Entitled" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 1: "Poison" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (1 season, 2 episodes) *Detective Joe Fontana **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Skeleton" *Detective Ed Green **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 1: "...Or Just Look Like One" • "Entitled" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 1: "Poison" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Skeleton" *Detective Mike Logan **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***Season 3: "Law and Disorder" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (4 seasons, 36 episodes): *Detective Rey Curtis **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***Season 4: "For God and Country" ***Season 6: "Baby, It's You (2)" ***Season 7: "Sideshow (2)" *Captain Donald Cragen **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (16 seasons, 307 episodes) *Lieutenant Anita Van Buren **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 1: "Badge" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Skeleton" *E.A.D.A./D.A. Jack McCoy **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***Season 6: "Baby, It's You (2)" ***Season 7: "Sideshow (2)" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 1: "Entitled" ***Season 9: "Blinded" ***Season 11: "Torch" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"The Abominable Showman" ***"Skeleton" *E.A.D.A./B.C.-A.D.A. Michael Cutter **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: ***Season 13: "Scorched Earth" • "True Believers" • "Lost Traveler" • "Father's Shadow" *A.D.A. Claire Kincaid **Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***Season 4: "For God and Country" *A.D.A./Judge Jamie Ross **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***Season 6: "Baby, It's You (2)" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"41 Shots" ***"Bang & Blame" *A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 1: "Payback" • "A Single Life" • "Sophomore Jinx" • "Closure" • "Bad Blood" • "Entitled" *A.D.A./D.D.A./A.U.S.A. Connie Rubirosa **''Law & Order: LA'' (1 season, 8 episodes) **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 15: "Jersey Breakdown" *D.A. Adam Schiff **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 1: "Entitled" *D.A. Nora Lewin **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 1: "One" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 3: "Ridicule" ***Season 4: "Chameleon" *D.A. Arthur Branch **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 4: "Fallacy" ***Season 5: "Manic" • "Loss" • "Serendipity" • "Abomination" • "Shaken" ***Season 6: "Night" • "Goliath" ***Season 7: "Starved" • "Rockabye" • "Gone" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (1 season, 13 episodes) **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 5: "In the Wee Small Hours (Part II)" **''Conviction'' ***"Pilot" *Dr. Elizabeth Olivet **''New York Undercover'' ***Season 3: "Smack is Back" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 1: "...Or Just Look Like One" ***Season 2: "Baby Killer" • "Abuse" ***Season 14: "Deadly Ambition" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Day" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 5: "To the Bone" Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Detective Elliot Stabler **''Law & Order'' ***Season 10: "Entitled" • "Fools For Love" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Day" *Detective/Sergeant/Lieutenant Olivia Benson **''Law & Order'' ***Season 10: "Entitled" • "Fools For Love" ***Season 16: "Flaw" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Day" **''Chicago P.D.'' ***Season 2: "They'll Have to Go Through Me" • "The Number of Rats" ***Season 3: "The Song of Gregory Williams Yates" **''Chicago Fire'' ***Season 3: "We Called Her Jelly Bean" *Detective Odafin Tutuola **''Law & Order'' ***Season 16: "Flaw" **''Chicago P.D.'' ***Season 1: "Conventions" ***Season 2: "The Number of Rats" ***Season 3: "The Song of Gregory Williams Yates" *A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot **''Conviction'' (1 season, 13 episodes) *A.D.A. Casey Novak & Dr. Melinda Warner **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Day" *Detective Amanda Rollins **Chicago P.D. ***Season 1: "Conventions" ***Season 2: "They'll Have to Go Through Me" **Chicago Fire ***Season 3: "Nobody Touches Anything" *Detective Nick Amaro **Chicago P.D. ***Season 2: "They'll Have to Go Through Me" • "The Number of Rats" *Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. **Chicago P.D. ***Season 2: "They'll Have to Go Through Me" Law & Order: Criminal Intent *Detective/Lieutenant Alexandra Eames **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 14: "Acceptable Loss" • "Poisoned Motive" Law & Order: Trial by Jury *Bureau Chief A.D.A Tracey Kibre & D.A. Investigator Hector Salazar **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 6: "Night" Homicide: Life on the Street *Detectives Tim Bayliss & Frank Pembleton **''Law & Order'' ***Season 6: "Charm City" *Lieutenant Al Giardello & Detective Paul Falsone **''Law & Order'' ***Season 8: "Baby, It's You" *Detective/Sergeant/D.A. Investigator John Munch **''Law & Order'' ***Season 6: "Charm City" ***Season 8: "Baby, It's You" ***Season 9: "Sideshow" ***Season 10: "Entitled" **''The X-Files'' ***"Unusual Suspects" **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (16 seasons, 242 episodes) **''The Beat'' ***"They Say It's Your Birthday" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Skeleton" **''Arrested Development'' ***"Exit Strategy" **''Sesame Street'' ***"Episode #37.1" **''The Wire'' ***"Took: **''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' ***"Episode #8.26" **''30 Rock'' ***"¡Qué Sorpresa!" *A.S.A. Ed Danvers **''Law & Order'' ***Season 8: "Baby, It's You" ***Season 9: "Sideshow" *Detective Rene Sheppard **''Law & Order'' ***Season 9: "Sideshow" *Detective Meldrick Lewis **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 15: "Wonderland Story" In Plain Sight *U.S. Marshall Mary Shannon **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 7: "Contract" Law & Order: LA *Detective Rex Winters **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 12: "Behave" *Deputy D.A. Jonah Dekker **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 12: "Reparations" Chicago P.D. *Detective Erin Lindsay **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 15: "Comic Perversion" ***Season 16: "Chicago Crossover" • "Daydream Believer" ***Season 17: "Nationwide Manhunt" *Sergeant Hank Voight **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 16: "Chicago Crossover" • "Daydream Believer" ***Season 17: "Nationwide Manhunt" *Detective Jay Halstead **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 16: "Chicago Crossover" • "Daydream Believer" *Officers Kim Burgess & Sean Roman **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 16: "Daydream Believer" *Detective Antonio Dawson **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 17: "Nationwide Manhunt" Recurring Characters Law & Order *Dr. Emil Skoda **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 1: "The Third Guy" ***Season 2: "Wrong Is Right" • "Honor" • "Legacy" • "Noncompliance" • "Folly" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 1: "Crazy" **''New York Undercover'' ***Season 4: "Mob Street" *Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 1: "Payback" • "A Single Life" • "Hysteria" • "Sophomore Jinx" • "Stocks & Bondage" • "Bad Blood" • "Disrobed" • "Entitled" • "Misleader" **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 1: "The Faithful" • "Jones" • "The Extra Man" ***Season 2: "Dead" • "Malignant" • "Tomorrow" • "Suite Sorrow" • "Probability" • "Cold Comfort" • "Zoonotic" ***Season 3: "But Not Forgotten" • "A Murderer Among Us" • "Sound Bodies" • "Mad Hops" • "Unrequited" • "Mis-Labeled" • "Conscience" • "D.A.W." ***Season 4: "Semi-Detached" • "Want" • "Great Barrier" • "In the Dark" • "View From Up Here" • "Stress Position" • "Death Roe" • "Ex Stasis" • "Shibboleth" • "Beast" ***Season 5: "Grow" • "Unchained" • "Acts of Contrition" • "In the Wee Small Hours (Part I)" • "In the Wee Small Hours (Part II)" • "Saving Face" • "Slither" • "Watch" • "Dramma Giocoso" • "The Healer" • "Cruise to Nowhere" • "To the Bone" • "On Fire" ***Season 6 : "Blind Spot" • "Bedfellows" • "Country Crossover" • "The War at Home" • "Blasters" • "Weeping Willow" • "World's Fair" • "Privilege" • "Brother's Keeper" • "30" • "Players" • "Rocket Man" • "Bombshell" • "Endgame" • "Renewal" ***Season 7: "Amends" • "Seeds" • "Smile" • "Lonelyville" • "Depths" • "Offense" • "Untethered" • "Senseless" • "Purgatory" • "Contract" • "Betrayed" • "Reunion" • "Vanishing Act" • "Ten Count" • "Legacy" • "Neighborhood Watch" • "Last Rites" • "Frame" ***Season 8: "Playing Dead" • "Identity Crisis" • "In Treatment" • "Faithfully" • "Astoria Helen" • "Folie à Deux" • "The Glory That Was" • "Family Values" • "Salome in Manhattan" • "Lady's Man" • "Passion" • "Major Case" • "Alpha Dog" • "Revolution" ***Season 9: "Loyalty (1)" • "Loyalty (2)" • "Broad Channel" • "Delicate" • "Gods & Insects" • "Abel & Willing" • "Love Sick" • "Love on Ice" • "Traffic" • "Disciple" • "Lost Children of the Blood" • "True Legacy" • "The Mobster Will See You Now" • "Palimpsest" • "Inhumane Society" • "Three-In-One" ***Season 10: "Rispetto" • "The Consoler" • "Boots on the Ground" • "The Last Street in Manhattan" • "Cadaver" • "To the Boy in the Blue Knit Cap" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Baby Boom" *Judge Walter Bradley **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 5: "Abomination" • "Painless" • "Bound" • "Poison" ***Season 6: "Birthright" ***Season 7: "Ripped" • "Fat" ***Season 8: "Uncle" • "Loophole" • "Pretend" ***Season 9: "Alternate" • "Impulsive" • "Svengali" • "Blinded" ***Season 10: "Retro" ***Season 12: "Pop" ***Season 13: "Double Strands" ***Season 14: "Twenty-Five Acts" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"The Line" **''Conviction'' ***"Pilot" ***"Denial *Judge Margaret Barry **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 2 : "Closure (Part II)" • "Pique" *Judge Rebecca Steinman **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 5 : "Ritual" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Vigilante" *Judge Morris Torledsky **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"41 Shots" ***"Bang & Blame" *Judge Janice Goldberg **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 5 : "To the Bone" *Judge William Wright, Professor Norman Rothenberg, & Attorney Dean Connors **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Truth or Consequences" *Judge Derek Hafner **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Blue Wall" ***"Eros in the Upper Eighties" *Judge Harrison Taylor **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 5: "Families" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Pattern of Conduct" *Attorney Dave Seaver **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 5: "Abomination" • "Families" • "Criminal" ***Season 6: "Obscene" ***Season 7: "Gone" ***Season 12: "Wet" • "Bombshell" *Attorney Peter Behrens **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 2: "Suite Sorrow" **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"The Abominable Showman" *Attorney Danielle Melnick **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 10: "To the Boy in the Blue Knit Cap" *Attorney Bernie Adler **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Eros in the Upper Eighties" *Attorney Stan Shatenstein **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 2: "Tomorrow" *Detective Mariluz Rivera **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 10: "Icarus" *Forensics Technician Arlene Shrier **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 1: "Crazy" ***Season 3: "Consumed" ***Season 4: "The Unblinking Eye" *Attorney Shambala Green **''Chicago P.D.'' ***Season 3: "Justice" Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Judge Susan Valdera **''Law & Order'' ***Season 18: "Strike" *Attorney Lionel Granger **''Law & Order'' ***Season 15: "Sects" *Dr. Rohit Mehta **''Law & Order'' ***Season 16: "Magnet" Law & Order: Criminal Intent *Nicole Wallace/Madeline Haynes **''Jo'' ***"Catacombs" *Detective Louise Campesi **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 15: "Gambler's Fallacy" ***Season 16: "Padre Sandungeuro" ***Season 17: "Institutional Fail" • "Community Policing" Homicide: Life on the Street *Billie Lou Hatfield **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 15: "Wonderland Story" Chicago P.D. *Nadia DeCotis **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 16: "Daydream Believer" *Dr. Greg Yates **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 16: "Daydream Believer" ***Season 17: "Devil's Dissections" • "Criminal Pathology" • "Nationwide Manhunt" Guest Characters Law & Order *Judge Marilyn Haynes **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 3 : "Rooftop" • "Monogamy" *Judge Walter Schreiber **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 2 : "Asunder" *Judge Amanda Anderlee **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***Season 1 : "The Abominable Showman" • "41 Shots" • "Baby Boom" *Brian Egan & Kendall Egan **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***Season 4: "For God and Country" *Dr. Steven Janaway, Gayle Janaway, Attorney Leslie Drake, & Johnny Ramirez **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***Season 6: "Baby, It's You (2)" *Independent Counsel William Dell, Katherine Rainer, Ned Burks & Judy Palnick **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' ***Season 7: "Sideshow (2)" *Jill Templeton & Judge Barry Abrams **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 1: "Entitled" *Emiliano Ortiz **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Skeleton" Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Judge Alan Ridenour **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' ***Season 2 : "Chinoiserie" ***Season 4 : "Stress Position" *Attorney Jerry Kleinert **''Law & Order'' ***"Exiled: A Law & Order Movie" *Attorney Patrick Rumsey, Stephanie Mulroney, Regina Mulroney, Emily Shore, Helen Katisch, Pauline Brecker, Delia Woodruff & Police Commissioner's Aide **''Law & Order'' ***Season 10: "Entitled" *Gabriel Duvall, Eleanor Duvall, Attorney Jason Whitaker, Nina Zergin & Mildred Quintana **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Day" *April Troost & Lorraine Dillon **''Law & Order'' ***Season 16: "Flaw" *Teddy Courtney **''Chicago P.D.'' ***Season 2: "They’ll Have To Go Through Me" Law & Order: Criminal Intent *Attorney Ronald Hardin **''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' ***"Blue Wall" *Chris Shea **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 14: "Presumed Guilty" Homicide: Life on the Street *Gwen Munch **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ***Season 10: "Zebras" ***Season 15: "Wonderland Story" de:Crossover Category:Law & Order Wiki Category:Shows Category:Crossover Characters